


One flower for one memory

by Chiharucream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Champion Gloria, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, I played sword so it takes place in the sword timeline, Kinda only really a language for them, Language of Flowers, Romantic Fluff, Takes place after postgame and both dlcs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharucream/pseuds/Chiharucream
Summary: Hop orders a bouquet for Gloria at Milo's flower shop.Hop says he specifically thought which flowers would fit the best in the bouquet,But which flowers specifically? And why those? He thinks to himself.Well 3 blasts to the past could explain why,And could explain why he ended up loving Gloria in the end.
Relationships: Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Pure memories wrapped in flowering vines

**Author's Note:**

> Yep thats right! I actually made a new attempt at a fic dedicated to my current pokemon otp:Postwickshipping! Yes,I really did! Break out the chocolate cakes and confetti! Haha..jokes aside I thought of a headcanon in a discord server where he would like to keep track of the different flowers that Gloria likes and..It just turned into this.Also the reason why Milo is a florist here and not doing something like gym battling is that there's an npc who tells you that Milo loves flowers along with farming and I headcanoned that once the gym challenge for the year was over,The gym leaders started to go back into doing their jobs along with being gym leaders (Ex.Nessa and her modeling,Bede as theater actor and Milo as a florist/farmer) Anyways,Sorry for the long rambling session,Let's get started,And I hope you enjoy!

“This is your 5th time visiting the flower shop this month Hop.” Milo said as he sorted through the shelf of Flower pots.

Hop sighed.”I know..” He muttered.He could hear Milo’s Gossifleur quietly judging him in the background.Still it was nice to finally come back to Turffield after the Galar League was over.His studies in the Isle Of Armor totally paid off,As he got a free vacation from Sonia as a reward.

“Are you actually gonna make your mind on the bouquet this time?” Milo teased.Despite his (infamously) friendly and warm nature to others,Occasionally there could be a time where his more mischievous and teasing nature could slip as well.”Yes,I do.I studied exactly what flowers Gloria likes for this occasion!” Hop exclaimed,Perhaps a bit too proudly of himself.

Milo smiled knowingly getting his notepad and pen out for writing downthe flowers.

“Wow I’m feeling strangely happy for you y’know? I saw you face my gym challenge all those months ago with Gloria.You guys only referred to each other as rivals and nothing more.Now look at you! You guys confessed to each other with the Applin and now wanna get gifts for each other constantly.”

“Do you have any reason on why you like her specifically? Other then the fact she’s an amazing trainer with a nice personality?

Hop’s mind flashed at that question.Other then those reasons Milo listed,There wasn’t really a reason on why he liked her so much.”W-Well I don’t know..M-Maybe I just really like her and that's it..” He stuttered out,Curling up in his own embarrassment.

Milo laughed slightly at Hop’s nervousness.He was satisfied with Hop’s answer of just simply really liking her.Definitely better then just not liking her at all right? he thought back to when they revealed they were dating.It had been quite a bombshell that Gloria and Hop confessed their love to each other with an Applin.(Especially for Leon who went into total Hop fan club mode.) However it wasn’t a total surprise to him.Not only him being a grass type master,Lead him to teach Hop how to lure in a shy Applin,But also it seemed very obvious that Gloria was a source of moral support for Hop.And Gloria simply wanting the best for Hop in every way.

“Anyways,Sorry for keeping you waiting,Can you tell me what you want for your bouquet Mr.Romantic giftbox?” He asked.

Hop pouted for a second,But then calmed down to order the bouquet.

“Cherry Blossom,Peonies,Orchid thank you!”

“Wow,what a nice selection you have there.” Milo remarked.”I’ll be sure to have it made and delivered to you real quick.” He reassured Hop,But then wondered what he learned from Gloria that caused him to make that selection as he stated he“studied” EXACTLY what flowers Gloria liked to make this bouquet.Still he didn’t wanna overload him with questions,So he simply put the notepad down on a counter and bid farewell to him.

Hop waved back at him as he walked to the exit.He walked out the door and called a flying taxi to take him back to Postwick.He smiled to himself,Looking back at the memories that made him pick the flowers he did.

~~~

It was quite a sunny day when Hop entered the wild area with a Cherrim.His homework today was to test out the weather conditions that are needed for certain Pokemon,And his assigned Pokemon was a Cherrim.He had called Gloria who had just come back from the Crown Tundra not too long ago.

He asked if he would bring her Altaria she caught there,Who had the ability Cloud Nine,Which was an ability that cleared any special weather conditions on the field.Hop wondered if the Cloud Nine would clear the weather condition (That wasn’t caused by a Pokemon.) and make Cherrim’s revert to Overcast.

Hop lost in his thoughts and how to execute the experiment,Didn’t notice the mischievous,yet soft giggling behind him before a-

“BOO!-“

..Hit his eardrums and shoulders.Hop jumped up in shock.”Owww my ears..You’re so good at scaring me darn it..One day I’ll get my revenge on you!” Hop pouted.

Gloria,Still giggling from his moment of shock said “Hey, Cmon! We dealt with an alien poison dragon that can cause Pokémon to dynamax with no fear! If you were able to deal with that you should be able to deal with me!”

Hop sighed.Even when talking about something dark,Gloria always managed to keep things positive and light as possible.Perhaps that was one of the reasons he liked him so much.She always found ways to make people happy.He smiled to himself as he took out his thermometer and the Pokeball which his Cherrim was in.He looked at it.

“Yep..Just hot enough to make Cherrim change into Sunshine form.” He muttered as he took out his Cherrim from its Pokeball.As figured,Its Flower Gift ability activated,And in a flash of light and petals it changed into its Sunshine form,Turning into a bouncing sakura flower like shape.

“Awww its soo cute! I honestly wish it could stay in its form forever..” Gloria whispered to herself but decided to focus on the assignment at hand and released the Altaria.As figured its ability took place and let the temperature go down,Enough for Cherrim to be stripped out its blossom like form and back into its hooded form.

“Annnd thats another assignment to write off the list.Thanks for your help like always Glory.” Hop cheered.”No problem Hop! You know I’m always there to help you with anything.” Gloria said as she took out her Pokeball to return the clouded bird when she heard a loud squak from it.Gloria’s eyes widened as she looked up.

Altaria seemed to dive in at the poor Cherrim,With Beak first.

_It must’ve mistook Cherrim for an actual fruit!_

Hop took notice of this and ran up to it.”Uhh-Move away from it Altaria! I-“ Hop realized he couldn’t do anything since it wasn’t his Pokemon and he couldn’t command it.Luckily Gloria quickly pulled away its cloud like wings away from Cherrim,Who was curled up with fear.This gave Hop the opportunity to keep the Blossom pokemon close in his arms.

“You shouldn’t go around and mistake random Pokémon for food like that! You’re the Pokémon who likes to hug people’s heads and hum to them! Would you do that to people as well?” Gloria scolded.

Hop‘s eyes sparkled with amazement.How could she scold her own Pokémon so naturally? Its not that she was mad at it,But rather wanted to see it become better.That was certainly amazing.To go out of her away to scold her Pokemon for anything they did wrong,And learn from their mistakes.He could never bring himsef to scold his own pokemon cause he always ended up getting mad at himself,Yet here Gloria did it so naturally,Without letting up.

_Add that to the reasons of why I like her so much._

“You wanted to eat something sweet did you? Well I can’t stay mad at you forever so here,Take this Pecha Berry for now,I’ll be sure to make you some Cheese-covered curry when we get back as long as you never do that again okay?” She said,Patting Altaria’s head as it crunched on the pink fruit,It seemingly nodding to that promise.Then Gloria turned to Hop with that ever-so-sweet smile.

“Heh,Sorry about that,Altaria just was in the mood for something sweet flavored but couldn’t get anything nearby.So it lashed out at Cherrim thinking it was an actual fruit.Sorry about that Cherrim,I really hope you forgive it,It promised to never do that again.” Cherrim gave an happy cry,So Hop took it as a sign of forgiveness.

For some reason,Now every time he saw Sakura blossoms,He thought back to Cherrim,Then how he thought of Gloria back then.As a strict trainer,But not in a bossy,Cruel way.More someone who’s willing to be strict for her Pokemon as a sign to let them be stronger.So he thought of the cherry blossom as a sign of love for Pokemon.


	2. A stigma in a flower bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop thinks over why he chose a Peony as the next flower in his Bouquet for Gloria.But it ends up with him finding out how he realized his true feelings for his rival in the first place.All it needed was when Gloria’s new Urshifu simply wanted Nectar for Max Stew..

Hop was examining the trees in the Forests of Focus with Gloria.They were looking for the special nectar needed for her new Urshifu’s favorite Max Soup.Despite his serious and stoic nature,He revealed he was actually kinda picky about food,Turning down the regular recipe of Max Shrooms and wanting some sweet liquids mixed in there as well.

Gloria and Hop went back and forth about choosing what that sweet liquid was.Nectar or honey? Eventually,They tried to test out both by getting them from Pokemon living in the forest,Starting with Nectar.

“You got anything from shaking the trees yet?” Hop called across the clearing.

“Nope..” Gloria muttered shaking the trees .An Applin was supposedly living here camping in the tree branches.Apparently the nectar they produce in their apple shells were delicious... 

“Ahgh!”

His eyes widened as he turned around and saw Gloria,Somewhat smiling,But mostly upset.

“I mean its good that we got a Applin out that tree but..Ahh,Did it seriously have to bonk me on the head like that?..” Gloria sobbed rubbing her bruise.

“Oh no! Uhh,Hang on let me get some wipes to get the sticky stuff out your hair.” Hop said as he reached for his bag and grab some emergency wipes. 

“Maybe we can get something to heal any bruises you got.” Hop said as he wiped his hair.Gloria let out a soft sigh.”Wow,Hop,You know how to take care of me then myself.That’s really nice! I appreciate it.” 

He felt his cheeks getting redder.Gloria was usually the only person that complimented him,For him.She never compared him to Leon and only looked at him,his personality and how he acted.He liked that about her.

“I-Uh..Thanks!” Hop said as he slowly stood up,Gloria following afterwards.  
“Wait where did that Applin go?” Gloria asked,Clearly forgotten about the fact it hit her on the head not even 5 minutes ago.For the most part she was a very easily forgivable person.

“App!” It chirped as it bounced up.Gloria was the first to notice its golden nectar dripping its apple shell.

“Hey first off mind if you apologize for hitting me on the head like that? And second can we take some of your nectar for making some soup?” Gloria asked it,crouching down as to not scare it away.The Applin,Gave it a sad pout.Gloria,Overwhelmed by its cuteness q

Hop was examining the trees in the Forests of Focus with Gloria.They were looking for the special nectar needed for her new Urshifu’s favorite Max Soup.Despite his serious and stoic nature,He revealed he was actually kinda picky about food,Turning down the regular recipe of Max Shrooms and wanting some sweet liquids mixed in there as well.

Gloria and Hop went back and forth about choosing what that sweet liquid was.Nectar or honey? Eventually,They tried to test out both by getting them from the Pokemon living in the forest,Starting with Nectar.

“You got anything from shaking the trees yet?” Hop called across the clearing.

“Nope..” Gloria muttered shaking the trees .An Applin was supposedly living here camping in the tree branches.Apparently the nectar they produce in their apple shells were delicious... 

“Ahgh!”

His eyes widened as he turned around and saw Gloria,Somewhat smiling,But mostly upset.

“I mean its good that we got a Applin out that tree but..Ahh,Did it seriously have to bonk me on the head like that?..” Gloria sobbed rubbing her bruise.

“Oh no! Uhh,Hang on let me get some wipes to get the sticky stuff out your hair.” Hop said as he reached for his bag and grab some emergency wipes. 

“Maybe we can get something to heal any bruises you got.” Hop said as he wiped his hair.Gloria let out a soft sigh.”Wow,Hop,You know how to take care of me then myself.That’s really nice! I appreciate it.” 

He felt his cheeks getting redder.Gloria was usually the only person that complimented him,For him.She never compared him to Leon and only looked at him,his personality and how he acted.He liked that about her.

“I-Uh..Thanks!” Hop said as he slowly stood up,Gloria following afterwards.  
“Wait where did that Applin go?” Gloria asked,Clearly forgotten about the fact it hit her on the head not even 5 minutes ago.For the most part she was a very easily forgivable person.

“App!” It chirped as it bounced up.Gloria was the first to notice its golden nectar dripping its apple shell.

“Hey first off mind if you apologize for hitting me on the head like that? And second can we take some of your nectar for making some soup?” Gloria asked it,crouching down as to not scare it away.The Applin,Gave it a sad pout.Gloria,Overwhelmed by its cuteness quickly let it climb on her palms as she yelled “Dawww,I can’t stay mad at you with a face like that!” She said as she turned around and got a glimpse of Hop.He didn’t notice it,But her face heated up,As she quickly brought out a Pokeball from her pocket.”Oh! I forgot! Uhh this is a pokemon I don’t have in my Pokedex so I better catch it! Heheh..” She laughed as the Applin got turned into a blue light and got absorbed in the Pokeball with no warning.

Hop didn’t know this would be a sign of things to come.

Suddenly they both got stopped by a soft cry and a tug on Gloria’s leg.

“Peti!” It said.Hop was the first to notice.”Oh a Petill! It evolves into Liligant and it has the nectar we need but..” Hop trailed off as his face went from excited to worried.”Uhh..Is something wrong little guy? Did you lose your parents?”

“Come to think of it,There was a sandstorm happening here a few minutes ago.I’m guessing the sand separated this guy from his family!” Gloria suggested.”We should try finding its parents!” 

Hop always liked that she was always willing to help anyone,No matter who or what it was.

“That’s a good idea.Hmm..Liligant is said to produce a scent from the flower on its head,Hey,Petill,Do you think you can tell us your mama’s scent?” Petill seem to brighten up at that statement as it gave an happy chirp and a nod.He felt reassured by that.Probably because Gloria was impressed by him.

Hop scooped up the Bulb Pokemon and hugged it within his arms.With Gloria following and starting walking next to him,As the Petill started sniffing the air.

“Imagine if this is what we’re gonna be doing when we get married and have kids..” Gloria joked.

That caused a strange chill down his spine.Something just..Resonated within him.

_Would’ve she just..Say that? Without any real meaning behind it? Cause.._

_Well..Did he wanted to marry Gloria? Actually..Maybe._

_What the heck?! Stop! Its too early to decide about marriage..I haven’t even..Wait-_

_Why am I thinking about this? Do I.._

_No way.._

_Do I Have a crush on her?.._

The next few minutes of Petill trying to find its mom went by in a blur.While Gloria was talking to the Bulb Pokemon and asking it questions about what directions to go,Hop was focused on the beating of his heart.He felt so nervous around him,And warm when he got complimented.Was he-

“Petill! Pet!” The pokemon in his arms cried,And Hopped out to meet (What looked like) Its mom Liligant,And its father,A Roserade.They both embraced its little bulb as Gloria walked up to it.

Hop was quickly brought back to his senses thanks to Gloria’s squeaking voice,Melting at their cuteness.

Of course her voice would be the thing to make me snap out of it.Her voice is so sweet and warm..Everything about her is though?..

Hop quickly shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts,As he saw Gloria asking the Liligant to lend some of its sweet nectar,To which it happily obliged,Likely as a reward for bringing back its baby.

Gloria waved back as the 3 of them headed back into the woods.

“Wow imagine us when we get married,Will we lose our future kids like them? Well..I’m sure Leon would,Wouldn’t he?” Gloria teased,Nudging Hop lightly in the shoulder.He stayed totally blank.

“Oh no..Its already sunset.I’ll call a flying taxi back to the dojo since my legs are so sore..” She said as she took out her Rotom Phone.Hop didn’t mind any of that as he thought about what happened.

Do I have a crush on Gloria? But it felt so sudden..

She is the first person to see me as me.And only me.She never compared to me to Leon.

She’s also very brave.She’s always the first one to jump into solutions for problems.

She always wants to help me and make me happy.

Hop closed his eyes.

 _Yeah..I love her._ He decided.

The peony flower reminded him of the flowers the Liligant and Roserade produce.Which they ran into together.Helping Petill finding his mom help found out more about Gloria’s charms,And decided his own crush.Possibly his future as well on top of being a future Pokemon professor.


	3. Fully blossomed

“Found it yet?” Hop asked,With a slight desperation in his voice.”Nope,Nothing.” Milo replied,”Also you might wanna lower you voice a little. Applin are really shy, and only appear when the area is quiet.” Milo added.

“Oops! Sorry.” Hop whispered immediately.He better made sure he didn’t waste this chance to get his Applin. The reason why he was looking for this particular Pokemon was because Applin were often considered symbols of love.The myth was that if you gave a Applin to someone you loved,You would be with that person forever.It seemed liked a silly story,Often found in your typical romantic sitcom or cheesy love story,But..He still wanted to try.There was no way he could miss his chance to confess to the person he loves the most.

Still,Even though he ran into way too many Swirllix and Farfetched,He couldn’t find anything.Luckily though,Milo was there to help.He was a grass type gym leader after all,And in fact had a Flapple of his own,So it was nice to let him help since he might’ve known where to find one.It was only a few minutes ago.

“Hey! Hop,I haven’t seen you in a long time,What are you doing here?” Milo called out behind him.Hop froze up.

_Oh god,Would he know I was here for a-_

“Uhh..Umm..H-Hi! I was here for an..a” Hop stuttered,Trying to find the right response.Milo looked to his Room Phone buzzing around him.Hop,Realizing what’s on there,Quickly tried to reach up to it and grab it to shut it off but by the time he was able to, it was too late.

“A habitat for an Applin huh? Oh..Hop you’re really growing up aren’t you? You trying to confess to someone?” Milo asked.

“I uh..” Hop sighed in defeat.”Y-yeah.I’ve been looking for an Applin for a while now..Cause I wanted to confess to someone..”

“Mind if I ask who it is?” Milo said gently,Dropping the teasing tone as to make him too uncomfortable.”Obviously you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too,But if you want I can help you find one.I’m a grass trainer and I already know how to look for Applin’s since I have a Flapple myself Y’know?” Milo suggested.Hop lightened up at that suggestion.“W-Whoa! Really? I would really appreciate that but..Just promise me you won’t tell anyone else who my crush is Mr.Milo?”

Milo nodded.

“I-Its..Gloria.” Hop finally said,However Milo could detect a sense of relief.

He wasn’t entirely shocked that Hop‘s crush was Gloria though.Sure it was a shock,However,Looking back,She was the most obvious choice.

Hop always relied on her as a source of moral support and comfort.Gloria didn’t mind it,As she was more then happy to make Hop smile.They’ve been childhood friends for a long time and were also rivals for a long time.It did make sense,But as to not stress Hop out even more,He kept his mouth shut and simply said “I’m very happy you are able to accept your feelings like that! I promise I won’t say anything until you confess to Gloria okay?” He said,Holding out his pinky finger,To which Hop crossed.

It’s nice to have support like this.Hop thought to himself.Milo was trying to break Hop’s feeling of distress and anxiety by telling him about their early rivalry,And telling him about their first steps to getting where they are now.Now that he thought about it..This particular route was pretty special to Hop and Gloria.It was right after the grass gym,And their first gym battle.They also had their first battle after getting their first badge in front of the bridge.

Something came back to him.

Wow you’re such a headstrong person you already got your Pokémon healed up for the next fight with me huh? He remembered Gloria saying that after Hop challenged her to a Pokemon battle right after Gloria won her badge,Obviously after she got a chance to heal up her Pokemon obviously.Then,One thought lead into another.

_W-Well I don’t know..M-Maybe I just really like her and that's it.._

_Oh! I forgot! Uhh this is a pokemon I don’t have in my Pokedex so I better catch it! Heheh.._

_That seemed to come out of nowhere._ He already knew that Applin was a symbol of love so does that mean..She caught it to confess to him..

_Would she possibly like me back?_

Suddenly,A soft chirp was heard behind him.Well actually not a soft chirp.It sounded as if.it was hurt.Hop and Milo quickly rushed and pushed away a bushes leaves.And saw an Applin..Getting attacked by an Lurantis?!?

_But Lurantis weren’t found in mainland Galar, Only in the Isle Of Amor-_

It didn’t matter though as Milo took out his Flapple.

“Use Air Slash on the Lurantis!” He commended,As the Flapple summoned slashes of light made of air at the Lurantis which made it fall back in pain.Hop felt something was off though,As if the Lurantis wasn’t attacking it cause it really wanted to.Suddenly,It looked at its right leg,Which had a poisonous thorn stuck on its leg!

“Hey! The Lurantis has a thorn on its leg! That provoked it and caused it to lash out at the Applin!” Hop cried.”Wait-“ Milo said but stopped as Hop quickly jumped over the bushes to help the Lurantis.It quickly grabbed its leg and pulled the thorn out and held up the thorn to the Bloom Sickle Pokemon.

“This was stuck on your leg and that caused you to lash out at the Applin.It wasn’t the Applin who put that into you.” Lurantis tilted its head, then shook its leg,As if testing if it felt better.It bowed to the tiny apple as if apologizing to it, and jumped back into the trees.Milo walked up behind him and complimented him.”Wow,That was amazing of you to do that.I was gonna stop you to do something so dangerous,But you handled it very well.I’m very proud of you.” He remarked.”Now do the thing you wanted to do the most.” Milo said but was stopped by Hop already readying a Pokeball. But not just any poke ball,A Love Ball,Which was instantly recognized by its pink and white colors and the heart at the front.The tiny Apple Core Pokemon instantly got sucked in with hearts and white sparkles.

“Thats awesome! I should probably get going,The Wooloo’s are probably calling for me.” Milo said as he returned his Flapple into his Pokeball. Hop smiled at him,And the love ball in his hand.”Good luck with your confession.” Milo said as he left.

The Lurantis he encountered that day was always meant to mimic Orchid flowers.He finally managed to do something without anyone's help.Milo even said it.He was very proud of himself,And made the Orchid flower represent his own bravery to do the stuff he wanted to do.

~~~

“Your Flying Taxi sir? You’ve been standing in front of this Pokemon Center for a long time.” The Flying Taxi driver grunted.

“Huh? Oh..sorry..I was lost in my own thoughts.” He replied.He was remembering so many memories at once.It felt like several hours has passed when in reality, only about 7 minutes past since he left the Flower Shop.He climbed into the Car, Catching a glimpse of the Corviknight glancing at his head.The Taxi Driver hopped on the large metal bird as they took off.

“You know..If you were lost in a thought that took up 2 minutes of remembering,Its nice to share that with someone.” He said,In his ever-so-gruff attitude.

“Don’t worry.I will.” Hop replied,Looking forward at the golden sunset.

~~~

“Gloria! You arrived!” Hop cheered as he saw the brunette woman walk up to the fountain he was standing at,Bouquet hidden behind his back.

“Of course I will! I won’t let down my boyfriend no matter the cost!” Gloria said,Putting her open palm to her chest.(It was sort of a signature pose for her.) “Anyways, What did you call me for that was so important?”

Hop blushed.”Well..I got something for you that I you will really like.” He said as he pulled out the bouquet he was holding behind his back.”I know you like flowers and the color pink,So I bought this special flower bouquet for you! I-I hope you like it.” Hop presented,Still blushing.

“Oh my god! You really didn’t have to do this..” She sighed. “But knowing how extra you are I’m sure you would wouldn’t you?” Gloria joked.

Hop pouted.”I’m not being extra,I just really wanted to show how much I cared about you okay!?” He pouted.Gloria giggled.

“I’m sure you do,I was just joking..” She said as she put her lips to his cheek,Causing him to stumble a little bit.She loved to give him surprise hugs and kisses, as it was so cute to see his reaction afterwards.She looked at the bouquet she received.”Wow these flowers are all so pretty..They are exactly what I like too! How did you know I liked these particular flowers anyways?” She asked.Hop,Finding his balance again,Quickly shook his head to let him snap out of the feeling of bewilderment he was in.”Well its a bit of a long story..Want to go to the Battle Cafe together? I promise I’ll tell you on the way.” Hop asked.

‘Of course!” Gloria answered,Without even taking a minute to think on it.

“Well you see these flowers..” Hop started.He noticed the sound of their laughter and their footsteps were in sync with each other as they walked to the Battle Cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Opens eyes from sleeping on a crescent moon and stretches arms-
> 
> Wow that was a good nap..Well,We made it to the end of this fic everyone! Get the party poppers and cakes ready!
> 
> See I told you I do it. -Screams down to the Poswickshipping Discord Server-
> 
> Anyways,I'm very proud of myself for letting myself finish this and for how well this turned out! Especially when this was meant to be super self indulgent and stuff lmao.I really loved flowers and postwickshipping so it was nice to bring them together. I had such a fun time writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it too.Well,See ya later!
> 
> Chiharucream,Out!
> 
> -Jumps off the crescent moon and proceeds to fly away among the clouds-


End file.
